


In good company

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Just some fluff for the sake of it don't expect anything else, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: Its good to take it slow every now and then.(very short work)





	In good company

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a very dear person of mine ♥  
> I tend to fantasize a lot about scenarios in my head involving us, and I used one of those fantasies to write this on an impulse.  
> I identify with both Hisoka and Chrollo, but in this work, I would be playing Chrollo's role.
> 
> I rarely write/draw fluff, but its a nice thing every now and then, specially when it makes me happy to think about it ♥
> 
> Find me at Tumblr on my art blog ranvomitsart or my reblog blog the-shirobae (both are nsfw)

Velvet like fingers traveled up and down Hisoka’s arm in a walking like motion. The weight of another body against his back pulled him into reality dragging him out from his own world as his focus in the card castle he had been building for the past hour and a half faded away when Chrollo draped on his back.

“would you like to kiss?” 

The spider whispered barely audibly against the jester’s ear, softly taking it between his teeth and nibbling as delicately as possible on the soft scapha to accentuate his suggestion.  
It was an innocent invitation, almost childlike in the way it came across. Neither of them were children nor innocent; but the quiet atmosphere of the dim light room enveloped them like a mother’s embrace, easing them down, not the tiniest trace of bloodlust to be felt coming from either of them. Perhaps in another world, they could have been normal people, just like this.

Hisoka’s eyes were sharp when they connected with Chrollo’s, but none of the usual murderous gleam seemed to shine in the yellow irises; he seemed intrigued instead.

“Why’d you ask?” The magician almost wanted to laugh.

His spider companion remained silent, but his intent didn’t falter; half lidded deep eyes spoke for him, although the tiniest trace of a smile graced his delicate features.  


“Yeah, it would be nice” Hisoka’s voice rang low and softly when he shifted to face Chrollo more comfortably, if the latter didn’t talk then Hisoka would have to break the ice instead; not that it was hard to do for someone like him.

The jester’s hand was quick to get a hold of Chrollo’s, fingers entwining together against the floor, they were able to feel the weight of both of their bodies being supported by their arms as they got closer. Their lips touched delicately and brushed together as if asking the other for permission to go further; Hisoka was surprised by the way in which Chrollo tilted his head to access his mouth more easily, brushing against his lips with a softness that could have been described as devotional, almost as if they hadn’t kissed before and were just discovering each other for the very first time. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of exploring Chrollo for the first time all over again.

He pressed against the Jester, his tongue slick against the other’s skilled one, the sounds of their slow yet passionate make out session filled the room, as neither of them wanted it to end. They would tilt their heads around, always searching for a better angle to taste the other and delve deeper into the welcoming heat, their free hands roamed their bodies and gently cupped each other’s faces almost at the same time.

It was Chrollo who had to break for air first; and Hisoka’s thumb rubbed near the corner of his mouth, removing the tiny trace of smeared lipstick that he was able to see, although it looked good on him; what didn’t look good on Chrollo anyways?


End file.
